


I told you I'd keep my promise

by K1k1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, CEO Baekhyun, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Secret Relationship, Waiter Chanyeol, a little drama, a little smut, age gap, blowjob, handjob, implied bottom chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1k1/pseuds/K1k1
Summary: It came as a surprise when Baekhyun entered the restaurant without telling Chanyeol beforehand. Even more surprising was when he didn't spare him a glance for the whole evening.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	I told you I'd keep my promise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a short, little scenario i had in mind and decided to write down. It's nothing big or special but if you decide to read, i hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Btw, for the age gap, I imagined Baekhyun in his mid 30's and Chanyeol in his early 20's.
> 
> Please note that English isn't my first language.

It has already been a very long and stressful day at the restaurant and it was barely evening. Saturdays were always busy and though Chanyeol loved his job, he couldn't wait to finally rest. He had to pull himself together now. After all, there were still a few more hours left and he couldn't afford to slack off in a high-class restaurant like this where everyone always expected the best and more.

He quickly checked himself in the mirror, being glad that he didn't look as exhausted as he felt. Besides, his decision to dye his hair back to black and cut it a bit yesterday seemed to have been a good one, if he dare say so himself.

After fixing some lost strands, he wanted to go back to work but before he was able to do so, one of his co-workers approached him, "Chanyeol, you're back already! Could you please take over private booth 4? Thank you."

Before he could ask who occupied it, she was already gone but he guessed that it had to be someone quite important. It wasn't unusual for them to have celebrities or other important guests, so he didn't waste any more time and made his way over to one of their many private booths.

He put on his usual customer-smile that always made him look so strikingly handsome before entering the room but he stiffened for a second when he saw what had to be Baekhyun's back turned towards him and wondered if he missed something. He was sure Baekhyun hasn't told him he would be coming here tonight. Luckily, he checked himself in the mirror before.

Upon noticing the awkward silence in the booth, he stepped inside and greeted the guests, "Good evening, my name is Chanyeol and I'll be at your service for tonight. May I take your order already?"

No one made an effort to greet him back, which wasn't unusual but it was hard for him to hold back a frown when Baekhyun didn't even spare him a glance.

There were 5 other people with Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn't know any of them except for what looked like the previous CEO. Was that really his father? They certainly didn't share a lot of similarities, that was for sure.

Said man was the first to speak up, ordering some fancy red wine and the restaurant's best-known menu which consisted out of 5 courses for the whole table. Chanyeol gladly took the order before excusing himself and threw a last look at Baekhyun who still hasn't given him any attention, acting as if they wouldn't know each other.

To be honest, it irritated him because Baekhyun often visited the restaurant, and even if he was with some other CEOs or managers to discuss important matters, he would still take a second to look at Chanyeol and greet him like any normal guest.

No one knew about their relationship but a greeting wasn't too much to ask for, was it? He honestly didn't want to think about it anymore, so he quickly proceeded to pass on the order to the kitchen staff and got 6 wine glasses and the bottle of their most expensive red wine, a Pinot Noir, before making his way back to the private booth again.

Before entering, he announced himself and placed the tablet with the glasses onto the table. Then, he opened the wine bottle like he's learned to do it while telling his guests some information about it. It was his usual routine. After he did so, he poured the wine into the glasses and carefully put them in front of each guest.

No one said anything until he put the glass in front of what appeared to be Baekhyun's father, who scoffed, "This is what you call a proper wine glass? I thought we were in a high-class restaurant."

Chanyeol gave him a professional smile, not letting his annoyance get to him before he calmly answered, "I can bring you a different one if you'd prefer so, Sir."

Truth is, those glasses were perfectly fine and Chanyeol could already guess that the man just needed to have something to complain about.

"No, it's fine. Going to a place like this just shows another bad choice of my son." One of the unknown women, the younger one started to giggle at that while Baekhyun was still quietly looking in front of him, ignoring everyone. He doesn't know a lot about his father but he knew that the relationship with his son wasn't exactly the best from the bits Baekhyun told him about.

Chanyeol just smiled, ignoring the remark before excusing himself again, telling them the first course will be ready soon. The evening continued rather smoothly then, excluding a few more snarky remarks from Baekhyun's father and the number of other guests. It was a rather hectic evening but that was nothing he wasn't used to. Besides, it kept his mind occupied and left him barely a chance to think about his lover's behavior.

Barely two hours passed and Chanyeol had served the last course of the meal to the private booth. Every time he entered, there was complete silence and by now, he only waited for them to inform him that they would like to pay. He was surprised though when he was interrupted by a clearing of a throat while he was working at the bar. When he turned around, his face fell as soon as he saw Baekhyun standing there.

The smaller didn't say anything but he had a napkin in his hand and shoved it over the counter before turning around and going back to the booth again. Chanyeol huffed, he wasn't even that interested to open it because he was annoyed by the way his lover had acted.

Then he remembered that he would have to put it into the trash anyway since the counter had to be clean at all times, so he opened it nonetheless. When he did so, he saw Baekhyun's messy handwriting and a 'My place. Right after your shift.'

Chanyeol sighed, shoving the napkin into his pocket before continuing his work. Not even 15 minutes passed before he got informed that private booth 4 wanted to pay, so he wasted no time and prepared the receipt before entering the booth for the nth time this evening.

"My son pays," Baekhyun's father stated, pointing at him before Chanyeol even entered the booth. "Alright," Chanyeol said, turning to Baekhyun and showing him the receipt with the ridiculously huge amount of money on it.

Baekhyun didn't respond as he simply opened his wallet and pulled out an even more ridiculous amount of money before saying, "Keep the change."

These were the first words Chanyeol heard him say today and he hated how distant they sounded. He forced himself to smile and thank his guest. Then, he wished them a nice evening and asked if he should help them out. After being denied, he excused himself.

"Wasting your money on a mediocre restaurant like this, so disappointing." He heard Baekhyun's father say and he was sure he knew that Chanyeol was still able to hear them and did so on purpose.

Chanyeol shook his head when he was sure no one was able to see him. He was glad they were finally leaving and he was able to continue working without any further problems.

At around midnight, Chanyeol finished the last few orders and started to clean all the empty booths and tables. There were only a few guests left and those were luckily nearly finished with their meals. Half an hour later, the cleaning staff arrived and Chanyeol exchanged a few words with them before they wished him a nice evening and told him to enjoy his free days.

After thanking them, he got his stuff and made his way outside of the restaurant, opening his car before settling into the driver's seat. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, exhausted from the day and he honestly felt like he didn't have the energy to do anything anymore. He wasn't sure if he should drive to Baekhyun's place but he wanted an explanation and for that, they needed to talk, so he didn't have much of a choice.

~

When he arrived at the quite big apartment complex, he immediately made his way towards the elevator and pressed the button to get to the top floor. The music in the elevator was comforting, it made him feel a little more comfortable between all the luxury surrounding his life.

He heard a sound, signaling that he's reached the top floor and stepped out of the elevator. Even though he had the combination of the CEO's apartment, he rang the bell today.

Baekhyun must've been as surprised as Chanyeol himself to see him in front of his door judging from the surprised expression that made its way onto his face after he opened the door. "You came...," he said, softly, looking and sounding nothing like the intimidating businessman he was.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in question at that but before he could even ask what was on his mind he already felt a hand on the back his neck dragging him down and soon there was a pair of familiar lips on his. The feeling of their lips crashing together was soothing, exactly what they needed as it riled both of them up in just the right way.

Chanyeol knew better than to give in though because, even if it felt right, he was here for something else, so he pushed the smaller away by his shoulders as soon as Baekhyun tried to coax his mouth open to let their tongues meet.

Baekhyun looked at him for a second before sighing, "I'd really prefer having you undressed on my bed right now but I guess I have to explain some things first." Chanyeol nodded, motioning for the older to continue but instead, Baekhyun shook his head, "Come on, sit down first. I'll get you something to drink."

The taller complied, walking into the living room and sitting down on the comfortable couch as he watched Baekhyun getting 2 glasses and filling them with water in his open kitchen. Then, he went towards Chanyeol, sitting down next to him while eyeing the taller's suit, "You really came here right after your shift, hm?" Chanyeol nodded, well aware that his suit was probably smelling like tons of food and maybe even a bit of sweat.

Usually, he was concerned with things like that even if Baekhyun told him that he didn't mind, but now, he couldn't care any less, "Those people were your parents, right?"

The smaller looked at him, a little surprised at the first words that left his lover's mouth since he arrived, "Yes. I'm sorry for my father's comments, he's always like this and you know that I try to have as little contact with him as possible."

"And the others?"

Baekhyun pursed his lips, searching for the right words even though he knew that he could never phrase something like that the right way. "Well," he started, taking a sip from his glass of water before continuing, "That was my 'almost' fiancé and her parents."

Silence engulfed them then, Chanyeol frozen on his spot as he took the words in. When there still wasn't much of a reaction from Chanyeol, Baekhyun continued, "Look, I know how that sounds but it was really just a proposal my father made a while ago, you and I didn't even know each other at that time yet but I still declined. I declined but he annoyed me with it so much that, at some point, I just told him I'll think about it. Then I met you and things got more serious between us and I never even spared that whole arranged marriage thing another thought until he suddenly called a few days ago to set up this useless meeting."

After another little silence, Chanyeol finally nodded, locking his eyes with Baekhyun's before asking, "Did anything ever happen between the two of you? I mean, she's pretty after all."

Baekhyun scoffed, not hiding his disappointment because how could Chanyeol ever think about this? Then, he remembered the position the younger is in and how insecure he could get and calmed down before answering him, "No, never. Once, her parents sent her here and she tried to seduce me if you want to call it like that, but I told her to leave. Believe me when I say that I'm not interested in her, actually in no one except for you."

While saying so, Baekhyun noticed how Chanyeol's eyes were getting a little glassy and he couldn't hold himself back from cooing. He still needed to say something else though, "And I'm sorry for ignoring you like that. I know it's no excuse but I had to spend the whole day with them, so my mood wasn't exactly the best."

He looked apologetic and Chanyeol felt so stupid right now. How couldn't he trust his lover when he knew exactly that his relationship with his family was bad. Of course, he didn't need his clingy boyfriend smiling lovingly at him in a situation like that.

His thoughts were interrupted though as soon as Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol started to overthink again. "Baby.. come here," he said, opening his arms for Chanyeol to settle in and it didn't take him long to do so. "I'm sorry…" Chanyeol mumbled, his head buried in the older's neck.

"There's nothing for you to apologize about. We both know it's my fault," he cupped the taller's cheeks and brought his head up, close to his own, "will you forgive me?"

The younger looked deep into his eyes with a faint smile on his face while he nodded. He expected to get a kiss, so he closed his eyes and puckered his lips a bit, waiting in anticipation. When it didn't come as Chanyeol expected it to, he opened his eyes again, confused when he looked at Baekhyun and saw the older smirk at him.

Then, he felt a hand gently stroking through the strands of his hair and Baekhyun whispering, "By the way, the color looks great on you, baby. Always so pretty for me, hm?"

After those words, Chanyeol got flustered, the older always affected him so strongly, so those words made his cheeks heat up in no time at all. He quickly decided that he wouldn't be able to take any more teasing, so he closed the distance between their lips himself, engaging them in a deep kiss.

He pushed Baekhyun back against the couch, eliciting a moan from the older at the sudden roughness before he shoved his tongue inside his mouth, letting it explore every inch of Baekhyun's hot mouth. Both of them were at ease, especially Chanyeol because kissing his lover always made him feel at home.

Baekhyun let him control the kiss for a while before he decided that it was time for his own tongue to join the taller's, letting them battle for dominance, a battle Baekhyun always won.

Their tiredness was evident, the licks of their tongues a little sloppy and slow, also softer than usual and there was almost no groping, their hands placed on each other's bodies but not moving around much. After a little while, Chanyeol felt his lover's hardness under him and slowly disconnected their lips in order to take care of it.

Sensing what Chanyeol was about to do when he felt him shifting and his hand moving towards his bulge, Baekhyun took a hold of his arm, stopping him, "Baby, we're both tired. Just ignore it."

He was right, both of them were extremely tired after a busy day like this but Chanyeol insisted, looking up at Baekhyun with his big, pleading eyes that resembled an adorable puppy, "Please? Let me take care of it. I promise I'll be quick."

Who was Baekhyun to deny such a sweet request? He sighed and nodded, immediately noticing the glint in the taller's eyes, "Alright, but we'll take a long and relaxing bath afterwards, okay?" He wasn't sure if Chanyeol heard him as it didn't even take a second for him to sink onto the fluffy carpet on the ground, right in between Baekhyun's legs.

He promised he'll be quick and he wants to keep that promise like the good boy he was, so he didn't waste any time as he opened the older's pants and dragged them down along with his underwear, freeing the impressive length out of its confines. Baekhyun hissed at the sudden coldness around his cock but it didn't take long for it to disappear as Chanyeol engulfed it with one of his big and rough hands, stroking it a little.

The next time his hand reached the base, he stopped and let it slide down to his balls, playing with them while looking intensely at the thick and red erection in front of him, licking his lips in anticipation.

When Baekhyun saw this, he could swear his cock throbbed, and judging from Chanyeol's grin, it really did. There wasn't any time for him to think about it anymore when the younger got closer and engulfed the head of his cock with his mouth, wetting it and sucking from time to time to make Baekhyun moan the way Chanyeol loved to hear it.

He would love to play around a little but he wanted to be quick, so he let the cock go again before licking along the whole length, covering it in his spit before pushing it in his mouth again. This time, he didn't stop when the head was inside. Instead, he pushed further and further until the whole length disappeared in his mouth.

Baekhyun's whole body shuddered then, "Fuck baby, you're so good for me. Taking me so well." He would always be fascinated by his lover's non-existent gag reflex. Chanyeol didn't need any time to get used to the intrusion, so he immediately started to bop his head up and down the older's cock.

The praise encouraged him, so he went faster and faster, using his tongue as much as he could while sucking on it from time to time, making Baekhyun's erection feel as tight and hot as possible. One of his hands was still fondling his balls, doing exactly what he knew would drive the smaller crazy while his other hand was placed on Baekhyun's thigh, stroking the sensitive skin there.

It didn't take long for Baekhyun to let his hips buck forward, making him fuck Chanyeol's throat. His hand made its way into the taller's black strands of hair, tugging more or less harshly as he groaned and used his throat as if it getting stuffed and fucked by cock was its only purpose. He knew his lover could take it, he liked it a little rougher anyway, so Baekhyun let all his build-up frustration from the day out on the pretty boy in front of him in a way that's enjoyable for the both of them.

Chanyeol started to moan uncontrollably around his cock at the rough treatment and Baekhyun couldn't help himself as words of praise were leaving his mouth once again, "That's right, baby. 'Doing so good for me."

When he got too tired to continue snapping his hips forward, he tugged on Chanyeol's hair to get his attention and let his tear stricken eyes focus on his, "I'm close, baby. 'Want to finish me off?" It wasn't a question, Chanyeol knew that, and so, he did his best to make his lover get off.

He didn't have to do much because, as it seems, Baekhyun was already /very/ close. A few more bops of his head combined with his hand playing with his swollen balls were enough for Baekhyun to come with a loud moan of Chanyeol's name. The taller didn't stop his ministrations and he had to let out a muffled moan when he felt how Baekhyun spilled his seed deep down his throat. It felt so unbelievingly good.

He swallowed and swallowed until there was nothing left and Baekhyun watched him in awe, thinking about what he did to deserve such a beautiful man in his life. He gently stroked his hair until Chanyeol released the now limp cock from his mouth with one last teasing kiss to the head.

The older pushed his pants back up and slowly stood up, taking Chanyeol by the hands with him. The younger was a little shaky on his legs from kneeling on the carpet like this but Baekhyun made sure to support him with a hand on his back as he slowly guided them towards his bathroom. Luckily, it wasn't too far away and they reached it rather soon.

Upon opening the door to get in, Chanyeol was surprised that the tub was already filled with water and the comforting smell of coconut hit him. Baekhyun sensed the question, so he answered before the taller could ask, "I wanted to take a bath and prepared everything beforehand. 'Didn't know if you'd come but I wanted to wait for a while." He knew that his luxurious tub was able to keep the water warm automatically. It was also good that it's already prepared because Chanyeol honestly didn't know if he could've stayed awake if he had to wait for the tub to be filled.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed how Baekhyun already started to undress him, unbuttoning every single button of his expensive work shirt and gently pushing it off his shoulders, exposing Chanyeol's beautifully tanned and toned upper body. He let his hands roam a little, lazily exploring every inch of his exposed skin, successfully making the younger shudder before he settled his hands on his pants, unzipping them and pushing them down.

There was no way he didn't notice his bulging erection that arose while he was sucking him but Baekhyun didn't pay it any attention as he simply continued to undress and caress the taller. When his pants as well as his underwear were pulled down, the older asked him to step out of them to which Chanyeol complied, leaving him completely naked and exposed in the warm and cosy bathroom.

He watched Baekhyun undressing next but it didn't take him long, he just quickly shrugged his own clothes off. Then, he stepped inside the bathtub, basking in the feeling of Chanyeol checking him out so obviously, never trying to hide his thirst for the older man.

When Baekhyun settled inside the tub, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, groaning as he could finally let his body relax after such a long day. After a few more seconds, he lazily opened one of his eyes as he still felt Chanyeol's gaze on him and opened his arms in an invitation. The taller took a deep breath, admiring the golden skin for a little longer before he joined him in the tub.

Luckily, the tub was big because if not, Chanyeol's long legs would be a problem if they were sitting like this, the younger's back pressed against Baekhyun's chest. They shifted to get comfortable and basked in the silence for a while. Chanyeol was still hard, painfully so, but he had enough self-control to not touch himself. Also, he was too tired anyway.

"Let me wash your hair, baby boy," Baekhyun whispered at some point, making Chanyeol whine because he would much rather stay like this forever. Soon, he complied though and shifted, letting his head rest on his lover's chest. The older grabbed the extended shower head and turned it on, letting the water flow onto his arm to check the temperature before slowly wetting Chanyeol's hair with it. Then, he got one of his shampoo bottles and slowly massaged the substance into his newly colored hair. The massage went on for a while, making the younger moan from time to time at the relaxing feeling. He wouldn't admit it, but he certainly got even harder from this.

When Baekhyun deemed it enough, he gently rinsed Chanyeol's hair, whispering a small 'finished' in his ear after he put the showerhead back to where it was before. The taller slowly shifted again, getting comfortable and closing his eyes once more. He didn't expect the kiss that was being pressed on the top of his head but it made him smile nonetheless.

Enjoying how Baekhyun let his hands trail all over his body, he nearly jumped when his dainty fingers wandered towards his hard cock. The feeling of warm air combined with Baekhyun's hot breath fanning against his ear while he had his hand on his cock messed with all his senses.

He felt lost and he wanted more, so he begged, "Please."

The low chuckle against his ear confirmed that this was exactly what the older wanted to hear as he engulfed the length with his pretty fingers and started to stroke it lazily. He started leaving open-mouthed kisses on the younger's neck while tracing the prominent veins on his cock, up and down until he got tired of it.

"More, please," Chanyeol's deep moans were music to his ears and he felt the urgent need to reward his baby, so he played a little with the head of his cock, thumbing the slit and smearing the precum around, making the taller's hips jerk upwards.

He also let his other hand trail up to Chanyeol's chest, letting his fingers play with the sensitive buds, pulling and twisting one in a gentle manner before doing the same to the other. The moans he received from the taller for his ministrations were delightful to hear.

Then, he continued to get him off in a lazy but effective manner and he couldn't hold himself back as he eyed the beautiful skin that already got a little red from his previous ministrations and started to suck a little hickey into his lover's neck.

"Baek, I'm-," he was interrupted by his own moans when Baekhyun stroked him a little faster, done with his work on the taller's neck, and assured him, "I know, baby."

It didn't take Chanyeol much more to reach his orgasm, a few more strokes and he threw his head back onto the older's shoulder with a loud moan, coming hard and spilling his cum onto his own abdomen that was hidden in the warm water.

He hasn't come down from his high yet when he felt how Baekhyun nibbled his way from his neck up to his ear, licking and biting the shell for a few seconds until he felt how Chanyeol's breathing slowed down and became more or less regular again. Then, he whispered, "I'll make us official soon, my pretty baby. I promise you that."

He knows how hard it is for Chanyeol to keep their relationship a secret, especially in front of his family and friends but he also understands that it's better that way, at least for now. This didn't mean it was easy for Baekhyun himself, he'd love to be open about their relationship too and he might already have a plan now that his family brought up the topic of marriage again.

Chanyeol let out a satisfied sound, probably having found his new favorite position in the tub as the back of his head was placed on his lover's shoulder. He barely registered the words the other just told him but he'd have enough time to think about them later.

Now, he only had one thing in mind, "Mhh, I love you." Chanyeol sounded so peaceful and happy while saying so, it put a smile on Baekhyun's face.

He leaned his head to the side, trying his best to reach his lips as he gave him a soft kiss before replying, "I love you too, sweetheart, so much."

Whoever knew Byun Baekhyun also knew that he rarely promised anything. So when he does, he sure as hell keeps that promise. Chanyeol just didn't expect him to keep it /that/ soon.

~

Two weeks passed with Baekhyun trying to work out his plan. This morning, he was determined as he kissed Chanyeol goodbye and went off to work. The previous week, he had arranged a meeting with his father for today consisting out of just the two of them. He had worked out a contract and was hoping to get his father to sign it.

When he arrived at work, everything was already prepared and he just had to wait for his father to arrive as well and enter into his office. In the meantime, the CEO did some paperwork but he seemed so focused that he didn't hear his father coming inside until said man cleared his throat to get his son's attention. "You called me here, son. What do you want?"

His father sounded cold, like always and Baekhyun had to chuckle while searching for a specific piece of paper before placing it right in front of his father, "I want you to sign this."

The older man looked at him as if he was stupid, raising an eyebrow and not moving an inch until Baekhyun explained what it was for, "With this contract, you could step down from your position because, with you signing this, I'll legally obtain every right for this company."

He made a little pause then, watching how his father furrowed his eyebrows as if he questioning if he was actually serious with this, "I can do whatever I want but more importantly, you'll get profit from the company. 'til you rot."

"We talked about this before, remember? You said you'd want at least a fourth of the monthly profit," Baekhyun turned some pages to show his father a certain paragraph, "I made a third out of it."

A smirk was making its way on the CEO's face as his father already looked like he was contemplating. He shouldn't get excited yet though because suddenly his father sighed and leaned back into his chair, looking at his son, "And I thought you called me here to confirm the marriage proposal."

Baekhyun scoffed, offended, "No, definitely not. You know that a marriage with her family would mean that I'd have to work together with their company, right? I'm already working together with the best possible company there is in that area. Besides, who suggests arranged marriages in this age?"

"The truth is, they were desperate. Their company does poor work and they don't make money anymore. They want to get profit again, that's why they proposed this. Accepting would be nothing but dumb. I can't believe you didn't realize this."

His father didn't seem to be happy about his words, as he gritted his teeth, "That's not the point, Baekhyun. The point is for you to get a wife and she'd make a good one. What is a CEO without a wife by his side?"

The younger shook his head, knowing that it would be useless to continue talking about this to someone as ignorant as his father, "I think I'm very much capable of finding someone suitable on my own," he already had someone anyway, "Now, what about the contract, will you sign it?"

His father read through some of the pages but the thought of stepping back and still earning that much was enough to convince him. His son was doing everything in that company anyway. Also, by signing this, he wouldn't have to attend all those meetings that he really didn't care about anymore.

Baekhyun's eyes were burning holes through him as soon as he took a pen in his hand and signed the contract. "Do you need anything else or did you arrange this just for me to sign?" his father asked.

"No, that's all. You can leave now."

"Good." When his father stood up, Baekhyun took the signed paper into his hands, not letting it go.

His father had just reached the door when Baekhyun suddenly said, "By the way, I may have already found someone to be by my side." Gripping the handle of the door tightly, his father rushed out, slamming it shut behind him as he realized that he just got tricked by his own son.

~

Chanyeol was on the couch with his phone in his hand when Baekhyun got back home. It was his free day, so he didn't mind spending it at Baekhyun's place, even if the older wasn't there most of the time.

They haven't seen each other much in the past weeks, Baekhyun seemed to be so busy at the time. It made Chanyeol wonder why but he knew that even if he asked, he probably wouldn't understand much anyway.

It came as a surprise when the CEO nearly jumped into Chanyeol's lap with a big smile adorning his still youthful face. He engulfed Chanyeol in his arms and peppered kisses all over his face. "What's that for?" Chanyeol asked, flustered because of the sudden attention.

"I'm happy, that's all," he said, but he couldn't hold himself from adding, "And I officially got my father out of my company, it solely belongs to me now."

At that, the younger's eyes went wide, "Wait, how? What happened to your dad?"

Baekhyun, still smiling, gently let his hand stroke through his lover's soft hair before answering, "I had a meeting with him today and let him sign a contract. I'm honestly surprised by how fast he did so. He also didn't add any more conditions, I mean he didn't even /read/ through all of it."

Now, Chanyeol was smiling too, softly kissing the smaller on the lips before he congratulated him.

"You know what that means, baby?" Baekhyun asked but Chanyeol shook his head apologetically, "That means I'm free to do whatever I want."

The taller's eyes grew wide at the implication of it, "Y-you mean?"

"Yes baby, we don't have to hide anymore. Give me a week to arrange everything and it'll be official," He said, pecking his lover's forehead.

They spent the whole night passionately making love on a lot of different surfaces and in even more different positions and, after the nth round, Chanyeol was sure he wouldn't be able to walk or talk the next day.

It turned out to be true, amusing Baekhyun to no end as he took care of his lover for the whole day, massaging him, feeding him, and cuddling with him as they spent most of the day in bed together.

~

It didn't take him too long to arrange everything, so directly at the beginning of the next week, their relationship was publicly announced.

It was a surprise for everyone, especially his parents from whom he received a very angry call the minute the news was out. He couldn't help himself but laugh because there was nothing his parents could do anymore.

They were the hottest topic in the media for weeks before the situation slowly calmed down but the general response was positive. The public fanned over the perfect couple and was happy for them.

Not much changed for Chanyeol, he still worked as a waiter and lived his life as he did before. The only thing that changed was that he and Baekhyun could finally go out without worrying. They openly had dates, not caring about the media or other things since they felt very comfortable with showing relationship.

Another change was that Baekhyun was finally able to meet Chanyeol's friends. He'll never forget how his boyfriend's eyes were shining when he introduced him to them. They were nice, quite a lot younger than Baekhyun but they still got along well, which made Chanyeol even happier.

On a quiet evening, Baekhyun spotted his lover on the balcony after he had taken a bath, just staring at the beautiful night sky. He joined him, getting Chanyeol's attention when he enveloped him with his arms from behind, making the taller slowly turn around in his gentle hold.

He couldn't be any more beautiful, Baekhyun thought when he looked at the younger, face illuminated by the moonlight and a smile on his face.

They were happy, they truly were and both of them sincerely hoped that it would always stay like this.

He intertwined their fingers, letting them play with each other and making both of them smile lovingly. Then, he slowly leaned forwards and, after leaving a soft kiss on Chanyeol's lips, he whispered, "I told you I'd keep my promise."


End file.
